Jasper's girl
by Lizzie879
Summary: Elizabeth Swan, or Liz to her friends, is Bella's little sister. She comes to lives with Bella and Charlie, but she does not plan to fall in love with a tall, dark, and handsome old school Texan. but when she does she know she will not let him go. JASPERXOC in between Twilight and New Moon


_**Ok I told you guys I was going to write a jasper story, well here it is. I hope you like it. I have been trying to get this out for a while I am sorry I have not. This is a jasper/OC. Jasper and Alice are only together so they are not lonely. Ps she knows about the vampires and she has met Edward, just doesn't know the family.**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **On with the story**_

 **Chapter one**

 _I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together_.

Julia Roberts

 **Elizabeth P.o.v.** __

I hope Bella is going to be there to pick me up, so I won't have to deal with Charlie, he is just so quiet for me. I love my sister very much. As we were growing up I would always go to her for help with boys and homework. I would also help her in the kitchen and as we would wait for the food to be done we would talk about our day at school and if we liked a boy at school. Since she has move to forks I have not seen her since June when she ran back to phoenix for some odd reason. I know there is more to what she was saying and I want to find out for myself.

Oh I guess you are wondering who I am. I am Elizabeth Ann Swan. I am about to be starting my junior year at forks high. I am Bella Swans little sister. I was born about a year after Bella was born. I was the rebound baby. I really don't mind because I love my family including Phil. He was the guy who help me with my homework when Bella was sick and couldn't. As I said earlier I have been stuck to my sister since the time of my birth. I would do anything for her. Even put my life on line for her. Bella has kept me sane when I was going through some tough times when we were younger. With a hair brain mother like Renee who I love to death, Bella became like a mother to me when Renee was running around with Phil. Now that Bella has to be with and care about, I don't have to worry that she will be an old maid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TIME SKIP xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had waited about a half an hour before deciding to get a cab to get home. Apparently my sister has forgotten that I was coming today. Well I did take an early flight and did not call her like I promised her. When I reached the house I saw Charlie coming out the front door.

"Hey Liz, about time you get here! Where is Bella? I thought that she was going to pick you up at the airport?" he says coming down the stairs to the cab to help me with my bags.

While I was paying the driver, Charlie was getting my bags, I say, "I thought so too, although I did take an earlier flight hoping I could have some quality time with my older sister but I guess her boyfriend is more important than her little sister ."

"Oh, Liz you know that is not true." I hear coming from a different direction then my father's mouth. As a try to look for the person who said that. I turn to look at the direction of the voice. And I see my wonderful sister walking in the door.

"I know I was just kidding, want to help me taking my bag up to my room and we can talk because we have things to catch up on" I say as I hug her and start to head up to my room.

"Yeah I'll go get some snacks and meet you up there." And she goes to the kitchen and the night is just us girls and around dinner time we head downstairs and start making dinner for Charlie.

Xxxx TIME SKIP xxxx

The next morning was hard since I am not a really a morning person like my sister is. But I was interested in meeting the family of my sister's boyfriend for the first time. Sure, I had met Carlisle and Esme and they were wonderful. I could learn to depend on them if anything happened to mom and dad. Although I think there is something odd about them.

When I get up I rush to get ready before my sister is even I have the chance to wake her up I think in my head _you better let me wake her up Edward?_ As soon as I think that I get a text from Edward

 **She is still asleep but you have five minutes before she gets up …Edward**

Well then I am glad I turned off my volume before I headed to her room and ran in screaming

"BELLA!" as I pounced on her and start tickling her.

"Ok! Ok! okay! I give, I give. I'm up. I'm up." she say as tries to get away from me.

"Come on its time to get ready for school, my first day at fork high school. I wonder if anyone is going to like me." I say as I sit on the side of her bed waiting for her to get ready for school.

"Everyone is going to like you? Hell Angela can't wait to meet you since I keep on talking about you and how much trouble you will be. Edward and the rest of the family can't wait to meet you too" she tells me as she throws on a pair of jeans and the blue cardigan that I got her for Christmas two years ago.

What did you tell her about me I hope everything good and not that I am some bad apple that she needs to stay away from because you know that is not true?" I say as we are heading down the stair to the kitchen to cook up something for breakfast before we head out for school.

"I may have but I really don't remember what exactly what I told her" and I see the twinkle in her eye whenever she is jesting with me. And when I do hit her playfully, "You better not have or I won't make you favorite cookies tonight" I say

"But you promised that when you came up her that you would make them" she whines to me

"We will just have to see what happens when we get to school." I say trying to keep a straight face as I am waiting for breakfast to be ready to eat

"Ok! I told her that you were the funniest little sister in the whole world and I would never give you away for anything" she pleads with me, so she can get her cookies

See she is the cook in the family I am the baker, I love to bake anything from macaroons and chocolate chip cookies for Santa.

 **Ok I am leaving it right here the next chapter should be up within the next few days I hope and please leave me reviews I love reading them. And I hope you like jasper's girl**


End file.
